objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Tales
Behold! My new fanfiction! Object Tales! (it has a lot of characters, but does it look like I care?) Contestants from Left to Right, Bottom to Top ROW 1: Pin (BFDI/BFDIA) Leafy (BFDI) Ice Cube (BFDI/BFDIA) Evil Leafy (BFDI RC) Flower (BFDI) Nickel (II/II2) Rocky (BFDI/BFDIA) Bubble (BFDI) Match (BFDI/BFDIA) Pencil (BFDI/BFDIA) Tennis Ball (BFDI/BFDIA) Golf Ball (BFDI/BFDIA) Bomby (BFDIA) Ruby (BFDIA) Fries (BFDIA) Yellow Face (BFDIA) Book (BFDIA) Oven-O-Tron (Newbie) Jarry (Newbie) Yoyleberry (BFMT) Blocky (BFDI) Pen (BFDI) Eraser (BFDI) Snowball (BFDI) Strawberry (BFLI) TNT (Newbie) Redstone (Newbie) ROW 2: Baseball (II/II2) Lightbulb (II/II2) Taco (II) Cherries (II2) Box (II2) Trophy (II2) Petroleum Drop (BFMT) Announcer (yes, he's competing) (BFDI/BFDIA) Tack (OL) Calculator (OL) Test Tube (II2) Gumball (OL) Propella Hat (OT) Rubix Cube (OT) Whistle (OT) Bouncy Ball (OM) Rockette (BFDI RC) Coiny (BFDI/BFDIA) BFDI Nickel (BFDI RC) Gummy Bear (Newbie) Doughball (BFDI RC) Hot Dog (BOTO) Boat (BOTO) Shelly (BOTO) Slurpy (BOTO) Pear (BOTO) ROW 3: Baguette (BOTO) Scissors (BOTO) Boombox (BOTO) Microphone (II2) Paintbrush (II/II2) Satanchu (BFMT) Butter Knife (Newbie) Knife (II/II2) Speaker Producer (Newbie) Ice Chunk (Newbie) Cake (BFST) Cigarettey (BFST) Omega Symbol (IO) Yoyle Token (BFST) Teardrop (BFDI/BFDIA) Bomb (II) OJ (II) Yin (II2) Yang (II2) Firey (BFDI/BFDIA) Ketchup (OL) Mustard (OL) Tetris Block (OT) ROW 4: Globe (OT) Cupcake (OM) Padlock (BFST) Key (BFST) Tetherball (Newbie) Cashy (Newbie) Mr. Big Shoe (The Demented Cartoon Movie) Nick Le (II) Satellite Dish (Newbie) Gun (OM) Toast (OM) Tomato (TSFTM) Cherry (TSFTM) Banana (TSFTM) Present (TSFTM) Rampy (Newbie) Needle (BFDI/BFDIA) Throney (Newbie) Suitcase (II2) Challengey (Newbie) Calculator's Character Calculation Characters from... Battle for Dream Island: 24 Battle for Dream Island Again: 16 Recommended in Battle for Dream Island: 4 Inanimate Insanity: 9 Inanimate Insanity 2: 13 Battle for Maritime Temple: 3 Battle for Luxury Island: 1 Object Land: 5 Object Twoniverse: 5 Object Mayhem: 4 Battle for Super THING: 5 Incredible Objects: 1 Brawl of the Objects: 8 The Strive For The Million: 4 Newbies: 13 Total Contestants: 96 HALP MEH http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_ueD-Gl70M&feature=youtu.be Newbie Info Oven-O-Tron Gender: Male Personality: NOT YET CREATED Jarry Gender: Male Personality: He is a cousin of one of my characters, Pandora's Vase. He points out if someone is acting like one of the evil gods that live in PV (Pandora's Vase) and curses that person, giving them only 24 hours to live (but if this person dies, they can still be recovered). He is also a brother of Tip Jar and Cyanide from Gimme the Money. TNT Gender: Male Personalty: NOT YET CREATED Redstone Gender: Male Personality: When he makes contact with any electronic, or anything that can be activated with Redstone, the entity Redstone touched activates. When someone is being racist, he is always the first one to point it out unless he's not around. This habit can be seen as disturbing. Gummy Bear Gender: Female Personality: NOT YET CREATED Butter Knife Gender: Female Personality: If you're looking for a jerk, Butter Knife is definetely not the perfect candidate. She thinks she can take advantage of everyone. This, however, never turned out the way she wanted it to be. For example, if she punches you, it will look like a wrecking ball is coming at you, but when it hits, it will feel like a fly landed on you. Speaker Producer Gender: Male Personality: He's like your average School Principal in comic books. He is the creator of all of the Speaker Boxes ever existed. 100+ copies for each individual person are created every month in his hidden factory. Ice Chunk Gender: Male Personality: As a long lost cousin of Ice Cube, Ice Chunk is very vengeful. He keeps a list of everyone he seeks revenge on and fires chunks of ice at that person every time they come into his range. This lasts until that person says he/she is sorry. Tether Ball Gender: Female Personality: She loves helping out, but she ruins everything she touches (this obviously does not include the floor). Even if she's not asked to help out, she does it anyway. Like Redstone, this habit can be seen as disturbing. Cashy Gender: Female Personality: NOT YET CREATED Satellite Dish Gender: Male Personality: NOT YET CREATED Rampy Gender: Male Personality: He's just your typical everyday daredevil. When something is sliding very fast on the ground, Rampy loves to jump in front of it and watch it fly. Throney Gender: Female Personality: She grew up thinking everything has to go her way. Now, she thinks she's royal and forces people to treat her that way. Challengey Gender: Male Personality: The stubborn Challengey thinks he's immune to everything. This means he will even stand up to a rampaging combine. He always says "I'm immune to _______!". Credits Joeandbill203 for Strawberry. THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! for Cake, Cigarettey, Yoyle Token, Padlock and Key. ElementalRaccoon for Omega Symbol. Further Info Object Tales will have only 1 rejoin, and I don't know if there will be any debuts yet. Also, the viewers may not vote. That's right! It's contestant vote! There may be a time where viewers can vote, but I don't know yet. Some of the newbies' personalites have not yet been created. Please recommend some in the comments! Category:Fanfiction Category:BFDI Category:Crossovers Category:II Category:BOTO Category:Object Mayhem